Holding On
by BBs Evil Little Sister
Summary: Pudding's in trouble and the mews need help, but will they save her in time?


**Me: This is what happens when a little bunny ambushes me! I was just lying on my friend's trampoline with her, looking at the sun, and she started talking about food, and BOOM! Out comes the plot bunny! Anyway, I don't own TMM, we all know this, and there are too many things I'd do to own it.**

The four girls were unsettled as they sat in the ship with three aliens, on their way back to Earth.

Kisshu held Ichigo close, she was too frightened to push him away. Lettuce cried into Pai's chest after looking at the likely-hood that everyone would be happy at the end of this encounter. Mint and Zakuro played a game to take their minds off of the mess their friend had gotten everyone into. But Taruto was pacing like a father-to-be.

Pudding's powers were meant to leave, but they didn't. Instead, they built up. Now they are at the point that they are critical, the power had been seeping into her brain, and she even killed HeiCha's teacher. She had been walking to Tokyo Dome when her powers released and took over her. The mew mews needed help containing her, so they went to their allies. The Ikastashis **(A/N: Am I spelling this right?) **were the only people, since Berri and Ringo's powers had consumed them, and now Pudding was going though it as well.

When they arrived they could see where Pudding was. A ball of yellow light was shining, like the sun; a pricing scream could be heard ringing though the city. Pudding was trying to contain the power, like the other two mews before her, but everyone knew it was futile. When Ringo did it, she caved in, and the power took over.

Pudding had a lack of love in her life. Yuebin hit her, her father died, as did her siblings, and Sensei had left her behind. Both the other mews were in similar situations when they went out of control. But no one had put two and two together.

"Mew Mew Strawberry!"

"Mew Mew Mint!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"METAMORIPO-SIS!"

The girls transformed into their mew forms as they ran to the ball of light. They couldn't see the blond anywhere, until they looked up. The ball of light was Pudding. She held onto the power longer than anyone had before her. She was holding onto something, but what?

She lowered herself down to the ground when the other mews called out to her. She kneeled on the floor, holding her head and shaking it.

"Leave me alone. I don't want to hurt you! Leave me alone. I don't want to hurt you!" she repeated over and over, keeping her eyes shut.

"Pudding, we just want to hel- GAHHHHH!" Ichigo was interrupted by Pudding cry of pain. The blond fisted her hair, tears forming and slipping from her eyes.

Taruto was tearing up himself. "Guys, do something!" he yelled, almost in pain himself.

Pudding opened her eyes and saw Taruto before her. "Taru-Taru? Is that you?" she asked, trying to stand up, but falling as she did so. The light dimmed as she did so.

"Pudding, are you alright?" he asked her calmly, slowly walking towards her.

"It hurts… it really hurts, Taru-Taru, make it stop, please…" her voice was fading, she was fading.

"I… I would, but I don't know how," he said, getting closer.

Suddenly the light got brighter. "Runt, get back!" Ichigo yelled.

The light expanded as it got brighter, and Lettuce and Pai got out sunglasses that matched what they wore.

"How?" both Ichigo and Kisshu asked.

"The mew forms have pockets, you know? They have all sorts in there," was Lettuce's explanation.

"Materialized them," was Pai's.

Pudding's hair became red as did her one of her eyes. She was still holding on! But on to what?

"She's turning Dark!" cried a slightly evil voice in Pudding. A Dark voice.

Taruto took a daring step towards the light dome, but Lettuce put her hand in front of him.

"Let me show you what will happen if you walk in there," she said, pulling out a chibi Kish.

"Hey, how'd you get that?" the real Kisshu asked.

"Pockets!" the green haired girl answered, throwing the chibi into the dome. It burnt then disintegrated.

"I don't care! I have to save her!" the brunette was stubborn, like his brothers. He didn't want to save her, he _needed_ to save her. His _heart_ didn't give him a chose. His head was telling him not to go into the light of doom, but his heart told him to charge a head, and save the girl from herself. And, being and Ikastashi, he wasn't _exactly_ great at listening to his head.

He ran in, it looked like the dome had a strong wind since he struggled to make it toward the monkey girl, but for some reason he wasn't burning or anything. A red light surrounded him, protecting him.

"Don't Taru-Taru, she'll hurt you to! Don't give her the opportunity!" Pudding called out, trying, and failing, to keep the alien away.

"No, Pudding, I'm not letting you take this path! It's a horrible one to be on, I know!" he yelled.

He got closer, and reached out to her, smiling. Pudding looked up, her left eye starting to become red. "Leave," she said.

"No, no one's becoming a fossil today! Not if I can help it," he whispered, taking one of her hands.

Her hair started to turn back to its blond color, and her eyes were brown again. Taruto kneeled next to her, giving her a huge hug. The yellow light became a dark orange. Pudding fell asleep in her prince's arms, after releasing a single, solitary, tear. Smiling.

That's what she held onto. She held on, she held onto Taruto, her Taru-Taru. He carried her to the group.

"I'm staying on Earth, with her. I don't care what Yuebin says, I'm staying with her," Taruto said sternly. No one opposed him, except Mint.

"Don't keep her here. Take her with you, she'll be sad here. Plus we all know that Lettuce and Ichigo will be moving there any day now!" the bird girl smiled as she said the last part, followed by a few shouts of 'Hey' by the mentioned mews.

"I'll take good care of her."

"We know you will. We wouldn't want anyone else protecting her, or with her," Mint said, showing her hidden nice side, to an alien of all people!

**Me: Yay, I finished this! Now, you're probably wondering why I'm not working on Monkey Troubles… or Infiltration… or Summer Fruits. Well, I am, I just started following the white rabbit down the rabbit hole! Also this story is two years after the final battle, just so you know!**

**Now, you see that shiny button? Yes, the one with 'Review' on it. You see it? Good, now type in the box, and hit that button!**


End file.
